


Pregnancy Announcement

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Aomine stand in front of their family, waiting to tell them the good news: they are having a baby. They are scared how they would react to the news. It was strange for a male to have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Announcement

Both males held hands as they stood nervously in front of both of their families. They could feel the sweat from the other. Their hands were very hot and slippery. It only mad them hold in tighter. They had rehearsed what they wanted to say so many times before in front of a mirror but the time was now that they had to tell their families the good news.

They stood in a very large living room where the master and mistress sat on black recliners chairs but they did not recine the chairs as they had their son's in-laws round. Their daughters sat on the sofa right next them with their husbands. The householders stood out quiet a bit with their blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

On the wall they had three fairly large pictures. One on the right was one of their daughters with a picture of her husband on their wedding day. The one on the left was the a picture of their second daughter on her wedding day. The middle one was of their son and his husband on their wedding day. They had many pictures of their children growing up over the years, although it was not the house they had brought their children up in.

The house was bought from their son's job. He makes a lot of money as a model. He often dabbles in underwear shoots, sometimes even naked shoots but are covered up with a surfboard or other items. There was several incidents where he was invold with adult films. He didn't mind them that much as he got paid well enough. His husband was extremely jealous that someone else could touch him. 80% of the time it was with a women but he sometimes worked with a male. As he was married they allowed him to top in every movie. When he made the movies, his sex life with his jealous husband was amazing. It was another bonus of the movies. He got paid enough money to pay half for his and his husband's house; both his sisters and their husbands a large house and he had enough money to buy his parents their large house. 

The guests were the mother and father of their son-in-law. They had dark blue hair and sharp blue eyes. Their skin was much darker than the blonde family who had white porcelen skin.

Their son was a detecive within the police force. He was forced to read many books, stay up late working on a case and sitting many tests to make sure he was suited for the right job. His house was amazing as they had a room for all his work things. Jack knifes, guns, batons and many case files in the one room. His protective clothing hung up on mannequins that rested in the corner. A computer filled with many reports. Several pairs of hand cuffs lay on the wall. An taser but usually there was a warning notice that came along with it.

All his promotions that he earned over the years was enough to buy half of their house and the many cars that they owned. He was able to buy his parents the big house that they always wanted. They had two large pedigree dogs which had a room just for them. They both worked with him in the police force. They could be vicious with a single command. Most of the times, only one worked with him as the other protected his husband. They never needed a lead as they were police dogs and had a special coat indicating that they were. Mother's often pulled their children away from them. 

"Ryota, Daiki, why did you call us all round?" asked Daichi, the father of Aomine. He was a decorator and soon he was able to retire with his son supporting him. 

"Well we want to give these to Kana, Kyoko first," Kise place a small box with a pink ribbon on one and a blue ribbon in the other. The sisters took the box and opened it. They gasped when they saw an expensive bracelet in the box. Their husbands leaned over to look at the jewellery. They had a special charm on each of them. 

"I," read Kana.

"Win," read Kyoko. Everyone was confused at the little message. They were trying to think of a reason why Kise would win at something. They looked around the room seeing if they had any clues. 

"It will all come together after you open these," Aomine placed a box down in front of his mother and Kise's mother. It was a much bigger than the other box. Kise grabbed Aomine's hand and squeezed it tightly. He was scared to when they open the box. Aomine pulled him close and held his waist. They watched in anticipation as they slowly unraveled the box. 

"You can swap if you don't like them," Kise cuddled into Aomine as he could no longer watch. Aomine had a camera in his hands as he filmed them opening the box. Kise's mother was slightly quicker and pulled out a mug that had the words 'Granny' written on them. Aomine's mother pulled out the same type of mug that had 'Grandmother' on the side. It wasn't as special as the bracelet but what they represented was worth more than the bracelet. Kana was the first to scream and rush up to Kise entrapping him in a hug. The mother's stood their in shock at the news then cheered with the rest of the family. 

"How come? Your both males," Kise just shrugged. He couldn't understand it himself.

"Apparently Kise had been giving the wrong medication for his anxiety. It had so much oestrogen in it that it made him fertile. We are actually suing them with the help of Akashi," the all understood what was going on. 

"Mum, mrs Aomine, look under the tissue paper," the mothers took out the paper that protected the mug. They saw a picture of small baby inside one of their son's stomach. Kise's mother stood up and hugged her son as she quietly sobbed. She was going to be a granny. Aomine's mother hugged her own son as he was going to be a parent.

"So who is having the child?" Shinya - Kise's father - had asked. He wasn't really paying attention, he was still in shock that a male was having a child. Both fathers picked up the scan and squinted trying to look at the small dot that was their grandson or granddaughter.

"I am, dad," Kise replied as he held Aomine's hand. Daichi internally sighed as his son wasn't going to be a whale in a couple of months. He had a career to think about. They would be able to have a secure income with the money they had.

"Is it me or can anyone else imagine my precious little brother, taken roughly by Daiki," Kise and Aomine shot Kyoko a death glare. She was know to have perverted thoughts. Her husband, Tobio was used to her thoughts and sometimes was turned on with her thoughts. 

"A mother doesn't want to imagine how her son and his husband get up to when they are in bed," Sasha, Aomine's mother, said. She was tanned but not the same colour as her son or husband. She was a few shades lighter. She was still holding onto her son who was going to be a father. Aomine wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. She began suddenly sobbing into his chest. He stroked her dark blue hair. Kise was doing the same with his own mother. She had her arms around his neck.

Aomine glared at Kise's mother who had her arms around her son. Both mothers kissed their sons on a the cheek leaving lipstick stains. The sisters kissed Aomine's cheek then hugged their little brother who got pregnant before they did. Both of the dads patted Aomine's back. They were going to be a granddad. They weren't going to voice their happiness but the pat on Aomine's back was more than words. It seemed the mothers did more of the talking.

"Let's go out to celebrate. I'm not in the mood for cooking," the family all agreed to Sasha's idea.

Everyone let go of Aomine and Kise and sat back down on the couch so they could discuss where they wanted to eat. Aomine walked up to Kise and squeezed his hand. Kise turned round and placed his head against Aomine's broad chest when the family talked amongst themselves.

"What's the matter?" Aomine asked as he wrapped his arms around his frame. 

"I didn't think they would be so understanding," Aomine kissed the top of his head while taking in the smell of honey. Aomine knew that they might react differently as it was a male having a baby. Aomine worked his hands to Kise's stomach and pressed on his abdomen. He was so excited to become a father. It was one thing in life that he wanted: to have a child that was biological his and Kise's.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hoped you liked this little story. I got bored one day and watched pregnancy announcements, hence the reason for this story.


End file.
